


Demons

by sassypsychowolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, BAMF Stiles, Developing Relationship, M/M, Mates, Slow Build, consenual, hurt!Peter, pervy!Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassypsychowolf/pseuds/sassypsychowolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has an addiction to Peter Hale. He confides in his bestie Erica Reyes, who tries to help him deal with his desire for a man twice his age. When an injured Peter shows up on Stiles's doorstep, Stiles takes him in. Will Stiles be able to control his urges? Will they be able to overcome each other's demons and find love in each other's arms? Read and find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [werebird on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=werebird+on+tumblr).



> This is my first fic, so please be gentle. I accept all suggestions so if you see something that you think I should add, or need to correct, don't hesitate to let me know. I based this off of the song "Demons" by Imagine Dragons and regret nothing.

        

It was Stiles’s curse to be drawn to things that weren’t good for him. The supernatural was no exception to this, and with it…Peter Hale.

                How many nights since Peter came back to life had Stiles thought about him? How his eyes reminded Stiles of polished sapphires. How his face seemed to have been carved by angels, and how every t-shirt he wore clung to his lean musculature. Those were the good things.

                Stiles also spent equal, if not more, time thinking about the bad things. Like Lydia’s blood dripping down Peter’s chin the night of his death. Or the lifeless body of the nurse who had devoted the remainder of her life to care for Peter. What about killing his niece Laura to become Alpha?  They were things that would damn a man to Hell.

                But, carnal desire for Peter’s touch overrode Stiles’s thoughts. It wasn’t emotional for Stiles at all. He was just a pervert who got off on thoughts about a man twice his age. That wasn’t so bad was it?

                “Stiles, what’s wrong.” Erica asked as she laid down her chemistry book and notebook. “You seem tense, Batman.” Stiles snapped back to reality and rubbed his now stinging eyes.

                “Nothing, just stressed about everything.” He muttered as he continued to copy formulas from his own chemistry book. Erica sighed and gave Stiles her “ _I’m not buying it”_ look.

                “Come on, you know you can tell me anything and I won’t judge.” She offered as the breeze tousled her long, blonde, hair.

                Stiles needed to talk to someone. But could he trust Erica? After all, she had knocked him out with a part from his own jeep.

                “I don’t know, Catwoman. It’s really bad, and I’m not sure exactly how I feel about it yet.” He sighed, as he ran his hand through his hair. He had let it grow a little longer to make him seem more attractive.

                “Okay, now you have to tell me.” She smiled a beautiful, pearly white smile. “Please?”

                “Fine, but you have to swear you won’t tell anyone. And I mean anyone.” He started. “If you do I will literally shoot you with a wolfsbane arrow.” She rolled her eyes, then nodded.

                “I promise.”

                “Okay, so I think I might be gay.” Stiles stated. It was kind of relieving sharing this bit of information that had plagued him for years prior to meeting Peter Hale. He expected shock to cross Erica’s face, but she just continued smiling.

                “It’s okay, sweetie. It’s not really surprising since you didn’t want to get with all of this.” She joked as she motioned her hand in a circle around over her body. Stiles smirked but went back to serious.

                “That’s the easy part,” he said, “the hard part is that I’m attracted to Peter.” This time a flicker of shock did show a little bit in her beautiful milk- chocolate eyes. It didn’t last long though and then her face became comforting.

                “Well…that’s interesting.” She muttered, “Not that Peter isn’t a hot piece of psycho werewolf ass, but he’s so old.” He tone became more joking.

                “I know, right?” Stiles joked along and then his voice became serious again. “And it’s not like I haven’t thought about all of the bad things he’s done, it’s just like…carnal, or something.”

                “It’s okay…I still think Chris Brown’s cute and he beat up Rihanna.” Erica consoled as she gave Stiles’s knee a reassuring shake. “We all have guilty crushes.”

                “It’s more than just a crush.” Stiles snapped, “It’s like a drug…” he explained, “It’s hard to explain.”

                “Try,”

                “Well, ever since the night in the parking garage when he offered me The Bite-“ Stiles caught himself, he had already said too much, though. He hadn’t told anyone about that yet and he just told Erica, crap.

                “Wait-“ she interrupted, “Peter offered you The Bite?” she inquired with shock. “And you refused?”

                Stiles nodded. He knew he shouldn’t have started telling Erica these things. He knew he would give away too much information.

                “I’m sorry, I’ll let you continue.” She sighed as she closed her eyes and became serious.

                “Well, he asked me if I wanted it, and when he grasped my wrist…” Stiles wrapped his hand around his wrist just so he could feel something around it. It felt so naked and cold since Peter had released it that night. “He pressed his fangs to my wrist, and just when he was about to bite…I refused.”

                Erica gasped with anticipation.

                “Naturally, he thought I was lying because my heartbeat spiked when I said ‘I don’t want’” He continued.

                “Were you lying?” Erica interrupted.

                “Not about wanting The Bite.” He stated, “I was lying about not wanting Peter to bite me.” Stiles covered his face with his hands and tilted his head back against his bed in embarrassment.

                He heard Erica get up and then move to sit behind him on his mattress. She pulled his hands from his face so she could look him straight in the eyes.

                “It’s okay.” Was all she could say, and that drove Stiles crazy.

                “No, it’s not. You still don’t understand.” Stiles exhaled.

                “Then help me.”

                “I feel like I will literally explode when I’m in the same room as him. I have to jack-off constantly just to keep myself from jumping him. And when I do jack-off, all I think about is Peter biting my wrist while fucking my brains out. And don’t even get me started on those tight shirts and snug  jeans he parades around in!” Stiles screamed as tears began to well in his eyes.

                Erica leaned down and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

                “You think I’m a deranged freak! Don’t you?” Stiles whined.

                “Oh please! Don’t be so dramatic!” She demanded, “I’m a sixteen-year-old, ex-epileptic female werewolf, who’s sleeping with a twenty-five-year-old, emotionally-stunted Alpha.” She joked. Stiles was surprised by this sudden confession.

                “You’re having sex with Derek?” Stiles asked. Erica nodded with a smile as she picked him up and sat him next to her on his bed. It took him a minute to speak again. “At least he’s not a murderer.”

                They laughed at Stiles’s statement. It was the best Stiles felt, until Erica suddenly stopped and snapped her head in the direction of Stiles’s window.

                “What is it?” Stiles asked. It was probably just Scott or Isaac coming over to see if Stiles wanted to catch a movie or something.

                “Derek is here…” She said as a sly smile began to stretch across her face. Stiles just looked at her expectantly, “And Peter is with him.”

                Stiles’s heart stopped. How the hell was he supposed to be in the same room as Peter without wanting to tear Peter’s clothes off with his teeth? Just the thought of it was making him hard. Damn it! He hadn’t even had a chance to physically prepare himself by masturbating since Erica decided to come home with Stiles after school.

                “Please, just rip out my throat right now.” Stiles begged as he tipped his head to the side, giving Erica a perfect shot at it. She laughed.

                “Stop being so dramatic!” She commanded as she crouched in front of Stiles. She was at eye level. “I’m here, so I won’t let you jump Peter’s bones.”

                This didn’t reassure Stiles at all as they exited his bedroom and walked down the staircase to open the front door.

                Erica sprinted, as if there was something horribly wrong. She beat Stiles to the door and all but ripped it off its hinges.

                Standing in Stiles’s doorway was Derek, and slung over his shoulder, was an injured Peter Hale.

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Peter is healing, Stiles and him have a discussion, that comes with a very interesting revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here you go my fellow Steter shippers! Hope you like it. Once again, I accept all thoughts, comments, and criticisms.

Stiles was speechless for the first time in his life. Peter was bleeding all over and Derek and Erica were moving past Stiles to take him up to his bedroom. Stiles silently followed.

                As they laid him down on Stiles bed he moved as quickly as possible to his dresser where he kept his only supply of wolfsbane.

                “Okay so what the hell is going on? Why did you bring him here?” Stiles asked between Peter’s painful groans. Derek didn’t answer at all, he just focused on ripping Peter’s blood-soaked shirt off with a clawed hand. Erica ran out of the bedroom and a few seconds later returned with a wet cloth.

                It didn’t take long for Stiles to notice the source of the blood. There were five bullet holes in Peter’s chest. And since the Argents were the only ones with a vendetta against Peter, Stiles came to the conclusion that they were the culprit.

                Luckily, he had just enough wolfsbane, so he poured it out of the flask he kept it in and lit it on fire. He put just enough to start the healing process into each bullet hole and the infection instantly subsided.

                “We need to go warn the others,” Derek said to Erica. She nodded and looked at Stiles with a face that asked _“Are you going to be okay”_ Stiles nodded reassuringly even though he wasn’t positive of everything that was going on.

                “Hurry back.” Stiles called out as the two youngest werewolves exited the room. He heard the door slam and Derek’s Camaro speed off into the distance.

                Stiles pulled up a chair to the side of his bed. “Well…what am I going to do with you?” Stiles muttered under his breath. Peter was fast asleep, passed out from the pain of the wolfsbane. How the hell was Stiles supposed to explain this to his father?

                Stiles eyes guiltily scanned Peter’s naked chest. The man was injured but all Stiles could think of was running his tongue up and down Peter’s pecs and abs. Peter, like most werewolves, had a perfect body.

                Stiles decided he better clean up before his dad got home and found a trail of blood leading up to Stiles’s room where a middle-aged man lay in his bed. That would be hard to explain, and would most likely end with Stiles’s grounding.

                A howl of pain broke into the night-fallen sky. It was from Peter, so Stiles dropped the sponge and bleach to go check on him.

                When Stiles got to his room, Peter was still asleep, but shaking uncontrollably. Stiles checked his body over, ignoring the fact that he was touching Peter’s bare chest. He didn’t seem to have any physical wounds that Stiles could see.

                Just when Stiles’s hand grazed his neck Peter’s eyes snapped open and Stiles could see pain and fear in them.

                “Well that wasn’t fun…” Peter stated as if he were talking about a boring game instead of getting shot five times.

                “What’s wrong? Did I miss a wound?” Stiles asked as he cautiously checked Peter’s torso once more. Peter shook his head.

                “I’m not dead am I?” Peter asked. Stiles looked confused by this question, “Then you didn’t miss anything. I just had a bad dream.” His voice carried off as his eyes became heavy.  Stiles just looked at him expectantly.

                “That sounded like more than a bad dream.” Stiles muttered as he started to stroke the wrist that Peter had held just a few months prior. Peter didn’t seem to notice, he just sort of laughed.

                “More like memories.” Peter sighed, “The kind you get when your family’s screams pierce the night as they burn along with your home. And you can’t do anything about it.” Even though Peter was smiling reassuringly, Stiles could see pain in his electric-blue eyes.

                “C-can I get you anything?” Stiles stuttered nervously. He didn’t quite know how to respond to Peter’s revelation.

                “If you have anything to eat, that would be just fantastic.” Peter answered as he shifted so that he could sit up against the headboard. Stiles nodded.

                “Anything in particular?” He asked as he got up from the chair by his bedside. Peter shook his head. “Breakfast for dinner sound okay?”

                “Breakfast sounds wonderful, Stiles.” Peter answered, his voice lingered on Stiles’s name a little bit too long, and that jump started Stiles’s heart.

                Stiles figured that, like the rest of the wolves, Peter probably had an appetite. So he made pancades,  scrambled-eggs, and bacon. While cooking he received a text from his dad saying that he wouldn’t be home for a couple of days because he was going fishing with some buddies. This was good news for Stiles, but also was kind of bad, because without his father Stiles had no reason to let Peter leave.

                Just as he finished cooking his own egg, Peter limped into the kitchen. Stiles jumped as he came into view.

                “What are you doing up?” Stiles asked as his heart thundered in his chest. “I was going to bring you your plate.”

                “I know, but when I smelled that it was done…” Peter started. Stiles looked at him confused, “Werewolf. Remember?” Peter stated, pointing at himself and smiling a gorgeous smile, “I figured I would join you for dinner so you wouldn’t have to carry anything up.”

                “That’s…awfully kind of you.” Stiles sighed as he scraped his egg onto his plate and set it down on the table a few feet from the stove. Peter sat down with his own plate that he had grabbed from the counter.

                “Do you think you made enough?” Peter stated sarcastically. Stiles wasn’t really paying attention so he just nodded. He was much too distracted by still-shirtless Peter, sitting across from him. That made his mouth water even more than the heavenly smell of the bacon.

                “So what exactly happened today?” Stiles asked as he took a bite of some eggs. He needed to know though. That and why they brought Peter to Stiles.

                Peter sighed. “Well, Derek and I were at our home, planning out some renovations, when Allison Argent came out of nowhere. She was naturally pissed at me for killing her psychotic-bitch-aunt, and decided to shoot me.”

                Stiles about choked on the piece of bacon he had just swallowed. “Allison did this?” It was more of a statement than a question, but Peter gave a nod anyway. “And what did Derek do?”

                “Nothing.”                                             

                “He did nothing?” This pissed Stiles off.

                “He didn’t want to hurt her because she’s Scott’s mate.” Peter rolled his eyes. “It’s an interesting situation…mates.” Peter’s voice danced with the word, mates.

                “What does that mean?” Stiles already kind of knew the answer because he had nothing better to do than read about werewolves in his spare time.

                “It’s something we can’t control. Like the force of a magnet. When we see that person for the first time, they infect our every thought like a disease. Suddenly everything we do involves them. And we would do anything or be anything for them.” Peter spoke as if he knew the feeling. “It’s in our blood.”

                It sounded a lot like the feeling that Stiles had for Peter.

                “Have you ever…” Stiles asked though it probably wasn’t appropriate.

                “Twice.”

                “Twice?” Stiles asked.

                “The first time was with my wife, and now with you.” Peter stated as if he were talking about the weather and not about mating.

                Stiles was speechless as Peter stared at him with an intense heat in his eyes. As much as it excited Stiles, it scared the living hell out of him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got some inspiration for the mating thing from Twilight's imprinting thing. I just really liked it. <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is reeling after Peter's revelation until he decides he isn't messing around anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to put up, I had a few term papers that took priority, so I hope you enjoy. And if you don't, find something else to read <3

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Stiles finally exhaled after what felt like an eternity of being silent. Peter just stared at him like he was the sweetest thing ever. And then Stiles got up out of his chair and started pacing around.

                Peter remained sitting, eating his breakfast, as he shot a few glances at Stiles between bites. Stiles could see a hint of smugness in the way he chewed. Then it hit Stiles. This had to be a horribly vivid dream, so he smacked himself.

                “Ow.” He yelped. He opened his eyes, but Peter wasn’t sitting in his chair anymore. No, Peter was standing in front of Stiles now, holding his hand up to stroke Stiles’s stinging cheek. Stiles started to hyperventilate and took five or six steps back, which forced him against the kitchen counter.

                “Why did you do that?” Peter asked him as he inched closer to Stiles. His voice held both confusion and amusement. Stiles’s heart accelerated with every one of Peter’s footsteps. How much longer could he contain his desires with a shirtless Peter in reach?

                “Why?” Stiles asked, now given up on his ‘it’s just a dream’ theory. Peter was now so close to Stiles that Stiles could smell Peter’s woodsy musk. Even un-showered Peter smelled like heaven to him. He wanted to lick every inch of Peter’s sculpted chest, especially with the little patch of chest hair nested between Peter’s delicious pecs.

                Peter reached up and touched Stiles’s reddened cheek. His touch set Stiles on fire inside. “Why, what?” Peter said enticingly.

                “Why…me?”

                “Why not you?” Peter teased, his hand continued to stroke Stiles’s cheek as a delicious smile stretched across his face.

                “Because I’m a guy. An underage guy.” Stiles answered, as he grabbed at the counter top. His dick was now pressing hard against his jeans, begging to be freed. Peter must have felt it too, but he seemed to ignore it.

                “I told you, it’s something I can’t control.” Peter started as his hand dropped and he started to back away. Stiles blinked and Peter was already sitting in his chair eating his breakfast again. “It’s not technically ‘official’ until we have intercourse, but the attraction is definitely there.”  He made air quotations around the word official.

                “How do you know you’re not just being a perv?” Stiles asked sarcastically as he sat back in his own chair.

                Peter dropped his fork and started to chuckle. “You’ve been eyeballing me like a piece of meat all evening, and you’re calling _me_ the perv.” Crap, Stiles was caught.

                Stiles couldn’t help himself any longer, Peter’s laugh had set him over the edge. He was done dancing around. He got out of his chair angrily and walked around the table to Peter’s side. Peter looked up at him with smoldering, electric-blue eyes egging Stiles on.

                Stiles grabbed Peter’s face with both hands, leaned down and kissed him. The action was so forceful that Peter was knocked out of his chair. They fell together, their lips never parting until Peter landed hard on the floor.

                “Ouch,” Peter muttered against Stile’s lips.

                “Shut up,” Stiles commanded even though he did feel a little bad about hurting an injured Peter even more. Peter obeyed and their tongues began to dance beautifully.

                Peter shifted and flipped Stiles so that he was on top.

                “Control freak.” Stiles said breathlessly. But he had to admit, he liked being under Peter way more than being on top of him.

                Kissing Peter was the best thing Stiles had ever felt. It was like their lips were two halves of the same whole, finally connecting, but Stiles wanted more. No, he _needed_ more, especially now that he could feel Peter’s swollen dick pressed against his leg.

                Stiles quickly moved his hands to unbutton Peter’s unwelcome jeans. Peter chuckled, his breath was hot as he began to get up off of Stiles. Stiles gripped Peter’s waistband of his jeans in protest, but he was no match for the werewolf’s superior strength.

                “What the hell?” Stiles whined. Peter just shook his head and then adjusted his crotch. “Get your ass back down here zombiewolf!”

                “As much as I would love to take you on the floor right now, I don’t think you’re ready to explain our little escapade to my nephew yet.”

                “Well, Captain Broody can go fuck himself. I need you inside of me right now.” Stiles growled. Peter just smirked and extended his hand so Stiles could use it to get up. Now that the heat of the moment was gone, Stiles got some clarity of thought, “Wait…Derek’s back?” Stiles asked as he grabbed Peter’s outstretched hand.

                Peter nodded, “And werewolf Barbie,” he said with an eye roll. “Would you mind sparing a shirt?”

                “Go ahead.” Stiles said irritably. Stiles met exited the kitchen and sat down in on the couch just in time for Erica to burst through the door like she owned the place.

                “Hey Batman,” she said as she gave him a hug. “How’s the patient?” Derek walked into the doorway with his usual scowl.

                “He’s-“ Stiles started.

                “I’m fine,” Peter interrupted as he walked down the stairs wearing Stiles’s favorite red hoodie. It was much too tight for Peter, but Stiles’s liked it on him because it showed off his muscles very nicely.

                “As always, you have impeccable timing, Derek.” He said with disappointment in his voice. He looked over at Stiles with an innocent smile.

                “Let’s go.” Derek snapped.

                “We can’t make poor Stiles clean up this mess all by himself. I thought my brother taught you better manners than that.” Peter stated as he rolled up the sleeves on the red sweatshirt. Derek glared at him, Stiles thought he saw a flash of Alpha-red, but it was miniscule so he couldn’t be sure.

                “It’s fine, just get him out of here. He needs to rest.” Stiles interrupted the inevitable throw-down that would have made a bigger mess for him to clean up.

                “Let’s go boys, we wouldn’t want to make a bigger mess for Stiles to clean up, now would we?” Erica chimed. She placed herself in the middle of the two Hales.

                “Of course not,” Peter said calmly as he gave Stiles a devilish grin that told him that what had happened on the kitchen floor was not finished, not at all.

                “Let’s get going.” Derek scowled as if he had something sour in his mouth. “Thanks.” He muttered with as little sincerity he could muster and walked out the door.

                “Thanks for the hospitality,” Peter said in an overly friendly way. Erica must have caught it because she instantly had a look of excitement but it was distorted with a hint of worry. Stiles felt ashamed and only nodded at Peter.

                “Tell Derek, I’ll call him later. I’m going to stay back and help Stiles clean up.” Erica called as Peter exited the house. Instantly Stiles started to relax, even though he knew that Erica would be giving him the third degree.

                As soon as she heard Derek’s Camaro speed away she hit Stiles hard on the shoulder, “Ouch! Damn it, Erica!” Stiles howled.

                “What the hell did you do?” Erica accused.

                “Nothing,” Stiles lied as he rubbed his now-aching shoulder.

                “Well, I’m not buying it. You reek of him.” Erica said as she pinched the bridge of her nose dramatically.

                “Maybe that’s because, just a few hours ago, the man was bleeding on me?”

                “It’s a different scent, moron.” Erica instructed as she rolled her eyes.

                Stiles gulped hard, “Well, I sort of attacked him.” Stiles muttered as quietly as possible, though he knew Erica could hear him.

                “You what?” Erica laughed. Somehow she found it hilarious.

                “I attacked him!” Stiles yelled, now joining in with Erica in her laughter.

                “Well, that’s surprising!” She said after a few minutes, “I mean, I knew you were horny, but I never thought you would actually act on it!”

                “I know, but he was looking good, and my dick told me too.”

                “And how did he react?”

                “He was with me.” Was all Stiles said on that subject, he wasn’t ready to tell anyone about the ‘mates’ thing yet. He needed to figure out how he felt about it first.

                “How far did you get?”

                “I almost let him fuck me, but he heard you guys coming,” Stiles rolled his eyes, “thanks for cock-blocking me, by the way” But the way Stiles thanked her was sarcastic he was secretly genuinely thankful for the interruption. He was ready to give up his v-card to Peter, but not without some ground rules first.

                “You’re very welcome.” Erica said smugly.

                The rest of the evening was filled with Stiles and Erica cleaning up the Stilinski house, and giggling like school girls at the prospect of Stiles dating a psychopathic werewolf.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three days after the make-out session, Peter stops contacting Stiles. Stiles is irritated at first, but then he realizes that Peter has a good excuse. An excuse that sends Stiles into an uncontrollable rage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. Love you all<3

The next three days passed by Stiles in a flash. And yet every waking second the word ‘mates’ kept integrating itself into every thought he had.

                If that wasn’t bad enough, his mind often flashed to the memory of Peter and his lips pressed firmly against each other. Stiles was in hell. Especially since he hadn’t seen or heard from Peter since the night his tongue was down the werewolf’s throat. It was fucking irritating.

                On top of everything, he could feel the pack distancing themselves from him. Was it because he was human? Or had they found out about what he did behind closed doors with Peter? Stiles wanted to vomit.

                But like every other bad emotion he had, he buried it deep inside of himself. It was a trick he had learned when his mom died. It was easier to just let everyone think that he was okay, rather than explain to them the complexities of his emotions.

                “Hey, you want to come over and watch a movie?” Scott interrupted, as Stiles continued to doodle in his notebook.

                “Is Allison going to be there?” Stiles asked as he looked up from his spiral. Scott gave him a sheepish grin that answered Stiles’s question completely. “No.”

                This offended Scott, “What’s your problem with her?” The heat rose in Stiles’s chest, the only problem with bottling his emotions was that the bottle eventually broke. Stiles wasn’t ready to let that happen, so he pushed it back down.

                “I already told you, Allison shot Peter for no reason.” He explained. Scott started to get angry now. Apparently, talking bad about a werewolf’s mate was a trigger.

                “For no reason?” He growled, “That psychopath murdered her aunt, and tried to kill her.”

                 “First of all, Allison’s bitch-aunt murdered Peter’s entire family except for Derek and Laura. Secondly, Peter wasn’t in his right mind when he went after Allison. How about we put you in a coma for six years and see how sane _you_ are.” Stiles hissed.

                Scott was caught off-guard by Stiles’s defense. Then it occurred to Stiles, why was he defending Peter? He made out with him, but it wasn’t like he was in love with him, was he?

                “Just because he gets you off, it doesn’t excuse his actions in the past year, dumbass. Why the hell don’t you think any of us are stopping the Argents from killing him?” Scott roared as he and Stiles both got up from the table.

                “What the hell do you mean you’re not stopping the Argents from killing him?” Stiles snapped, the anger started to rise again. The realization hit him like a brick wall. “The Argents have him?”

                Scott nodded. “And they’re finally going to rid the world of Peter Hale, tonight.”

                Stiles couldn’t help himself any longer, he let a little bit of the rage boil over, and slammed his fist hard against Scott’s cheek. It hurt like hell, but the release felt amazing. Scott spit some of the blood out of his mouth and his eyes flashed yellow.

                As good as it felt to make a werewolf bleed, he didn’t want to stick around and let Scott rip him to shreds, so he ran as fast as he could, barely allowing enough time to sling his backpack onto to his shoulder and exited the cafeteria.

                He didn’t care that he was skipping the rest of his school day. He needed to figure out what he was going to do. His hand was throbbing, but the pain was the least of his worries. Peter was in trouble, and his so-called ‘pack’ had betrayed him.

                He got into his jeep and sped out of the school parking lot, nearly hitting someone in the process.

                He took out his phone and called Erica. He heard her pick up on the other end, “Erica, you and Derek need to meet me at my place immediately. The window is unlocked so you can just congregate in my bedroom. We need to talk immediately.” He yelled.

                It only took him a few minutes to get home and when he did, he wasted no time unlocking the door and running up the stairs to his bedroom. Erica and Derek were already waiting when he got there.

                “Aren’t you missing school?” Erica asked as Stiles entered.

                “Shut up, Erica. Why the hell didn’t you two tell me about Peter?” Stiles hissed. Erica was shocked by Stiles’s outburst.

                “It had nothing to do with you, Stiles.” Derek snapped, standing straight up from the wall that he was leaning on. “The world is better off without Peter Hale.”

                Derek’s words cut deep, maybe Derek had a point.  “Don’t let your attraction to him cloud your judgment.” Erica said comfortingly. Stiles was beyond the point of rage. How could she betray him like this? He trusted her. “It was why you weren’t included in the decision.”

                “How could you!” Stiles seethed, “I trusted you and now _my_ _Peter_ is about to be killed!” The words had slipped out of Stiles’s mouth. But now that they were out in the open, he couldn’t help but feel sudden warmth spread in his chest.

                It was a warmth that transcended all fears and insecurities about Stiles’s feelings for Peter. It melted the ice that held all of the bad things Peter had done and were washed away. But the warmth eventually faded as Stiles realized that _his_ mate, Peter was about to be slaughtered, and Stiles couldn’t take it.

                “What do you mean, ‘your Peter’?” Derek asked. His bushy eyebrows were furrowed in confusion, but suddenly the realization hit him. “You’re his mate, aren’t you?”

                Stiles nodded. There was no hiding it anymore, he loved Peter, and was going to save him, or die trying.

                “Just because he’s chosen you, doesn’t mean you have to accept.” Derek stated.

                Stiles shook his head in disagreement, “Not only has he chosen me, I’ve chosen him.” Stiles explained.

                Derek contemplated this for a moment.

                “Well, we have to stop them.” Erica interrupted. Stiles had almost forgotten she was there. Derek looked at her incredulously, “Human or not, Stiles is pack, and one of our most absolute laws is that we don’t allow any harm to come to the mate of one our members.” She explained.

                “What Stiles feels, isn’t the same thing we feel when we’ve mated. What he feels is just a teenage crush.” Derek sneered.

                “How the hell do you know what Stiles feels?” Stiles retorted, ignoring the fact that he was referring to himself in the third person. “Are you Stiles?”

                “Shut up!” Derek said with an eye roll.

                “Well, you may not help him, but I will. And if anything happens to me or Stiles it’s on your head.” Erica chimed in. Stiles beamed at her.

                Stiles quickly exited the room and went to his father’s bedroom. He knew his dad well enough to know that he kept a .9 mm in his nightstand. It took him no time to find it and load it. He was thankful that growing up his dad had taught him how to shoot it, especially since he would most likely have to, tonight.

                He stuck it in belt loop and grabbed a baseball bat.

                “You coming, Erica?” Stiles called as he walked past his room. Derek was already gone. She smiled a broken smile and followed Stiles down the stairs and out into his jeep.

                It took no time to get to the Argent house. He already knew where it was because Gerard had kicked the living shit out of him a couple of months ago.

                “You ready, sweetie?” Erica asked. Stiles looked down for a minute and let every bad feeling he had ever had boil into an uncontrollable rage. He nodded, got out of the jeep and grabbed his baseball bat out of the back.

                He knocked on the door at first, but then let Erica kick it in. Immediately an arrow shot out at Erica. She had already wolfed-out and roared in pain.

                This only fueled Stiles’s fire and he barreled through the house. He knocked out at least five hunters, which he would feel happy about once he was in Peter’s arms again. He knocked down the basement door and jumped a hunter that was coming up to see what was going on. Together they tumbled down the stairs until Stiles picked up his head and slammed it hard against the basement floor. The hunter was knocked unconscious, so Stiles got off of him and his eyes saw a broken Peter Hale suspended in the air.

                He was barely alive.

                “What are you doing, Stiles?” Allison asked as she dug a dagger into Peter’s stomach.

                “Saving my man, bitch!” Stiles yelled. He wasn’t going to pull the gun on her yet, not until he tried to talk her down first.

                She chuckled like she was insane, “That’s cute, but _this_ isn’t a man, it’s a monster.” She declared as she walked over to the black box that was controlling the electric current that was running through chains that kept Peter in mid-air. She turned a little dial and Peter let out a howl that was muffled by duct-tape that was across his mouth.

                This killed Stiles.

                “Stop it!” Stiles screamed, he was about to leap at her, but suddenly the hunter that was supposedly unconscious had come to and grabbed Stiles’s arms and pulled them behind his back, effectively keeping Stiles from moving.

                “Trust me Stiles, the world is much better without Peter Hale.” She said with a bone chilling smile. Why did everyone keep saying that? The world was horrible without Peter. “Everything that has happened in the past year is a direct result of Peter Hale coming out of his coma.” She started. “Scott being bitten, my family having to move here, and my mom’s death are his fault. Not to mention he killed my aunt and tried to kill me.”

                “The only reason Peter Hale needed to bite Scott was because he needed a new pack, because your psycho-bitch-aunt decimated his family. _Your_ aunt arranged the Hale Fire, so this is all _your_ family’s fault!” Stiles roared. The hunter was pulling his arms tighter and tighter behind him.

                Allison turned the dial again and Peter shuddered in pain once more.

                “I love him!” Stiles screamed as Allison picked up the large sword that leaned against the table that the black box was on. Stiles was shaking with anger. And just as she raised the sword to cut Peter in half, she was slammed into the wall by none other than Erica Reyes.

                The hunter immediately released Stiles to take care of the more potent threat, which gave Stiles enough time to turn and knock him out with the handle of his gun.

                “Nice timing werewolf Barbie.” Stiles joked, he remembered what Peter had called her and was now going to call her that forever. She smirked at him as she shifted back into her normal self.

                Stiles immediately went to the black box and turned off the electricity. Then, he picked up the sword that he could barely lift and handed it to Erica. Erica used it to cut Peter down and immediately Stiles caught him.

                Stiles pulled Allison’s dagger out of Peter’s stomach and watched as the wound sealed-maybe he would have to reconsider becoming a werewolf. Peter limped and together they walked out of the Argent’s house and to Stiles’s jeep.

                “Did I hear you say you loved me?” Peter asked weakly.

                Stiles rolled his eyes, “Shut up, Peter!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accept all comments, suggestions, and criticisms. If you want to follow me on tumblr her you go 
> 
> http://sassypsychowolf.tumblr.com/


End file.
